


You know how we get

by LoverOfWriting



Series: Malec: What our eyes didn't see (Codas) [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bossy Alec, Bottom Magnus, Love, M/M, Malec, PWP, Sexy Times, Smut, Teasing, Teasing Magnus, Top Alec, Training Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: Magnus and Alec get all worked up during their training session.But... what happened afterwards exactly?Fancy to read??? ;-)





	You know how we get

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little coda to episode 3x12, that still has all of us in shock (in the good kind of shock!)
> 
> I'm just trying to fill the gap between the training scene (so good!) and the post-sex scene.
> 
> I wrote it in barely 3 hours and it hasn't been betaed, a record for me, so please excuse the mistakes.
> 
> And I hope you like it!

 

“I told you not flirt with me.”

Alec’s wicked facial expression betrayed his grave, chiding tone.

Magnus’ breath hitched.

He knew what was about to happen.

Alec went straight towards him. He was a man with a mission.

For a split-second, Magnus wondered whether his boyfriend would slap him for not focusing on the working out (after all, spending Alec’s day off training had been Magnus’ idea), or Alec would kiss the life out of him.

Memories of that non-wedding day flashed through Magnus’ memory.

When their first kiss happened.

And his whole life turned upside down.

But the spark in the Shadowhunter’s eyes told him that he meant to punish the former warlock, but not as Magnus feared.

Alec dived in without a doubt, his lips searching Magnus’ as if he had been thirsty for weeks. One of his hands went right to his boyfriend’s crotch, while the other pressed on that tanned, hard pectoral to keep him still.

Hunger it was, indeed.

But not a long due one, because Magnus kept Alec well-fed. If not in the eating aspect, he did fine in the sexual aspect, at least.

But Alec never seemed to get enough.

That was probably why his hand wandered then wildly around Magnus’ body, in a frenzy of feeling his warm flesh, touching his hard muscles, pumping that eager member, eating the ragged sounds that Magnus was uttering.

Magnus’ mind didn’t have time to think anymore. His senses were consumed by his boyfriend’s passion, to the point that he forgot they were in the training place at the New York Institute.

Anybody could walk on them.

Making out in the wildest of ways.

What a vision it would be for them, a tiny part of Magnus’ brain thought. And Alec didn’t even seem to mind!

_Let’s give them a whole show._

Magnus began to strip Alec from his t-shirt, while trying not to break from kissing his hungry shadowhunter.

Hands, lips, Alec’s leg between his boyfriend’s legs. Magnus’ fingers buried in Alec’s hair, tugging, stroking, grabbing. Tongues fighting for dominance.

Then, suddenly, Alec broke apart, leaving a scarcely breathing and absolutely bewildered ex-warlock. The shadowhunter raised a trembling finger and commanded:

“Bedroom.”

And he began walking out of the room, without looking back.

Because he knew, of course, that Magnus would follow.

The former warlock looked around. There was no one on sight.

Good.

Or not.

Nobody had seen them. Magnus couldn’t tell whether he was relieved or disappointed.

He breathed deeply and started walking leisurely out.

_Who he wanted to fool?_

Alec’s voice had not been the only urging thing in the place, he noticed. His cock had been screaming for attention the moment Alec began to move that stick.

So Magnus stopped pretending and bolted out in pursuit of his demanding but extremely hot boyfriend.

Magnus already knew by heart the route towards Alec’s room. The door was ajar but Alec didn’t seem to be inside. The ex-warlock entered the place with caution. You never know what your naughty boyfriend could have in mind, when he got as worked-up as Alec was.

The door closed after him, and before Magnus could turn around, a pair of strong, runed arms caught his own, preventing his moving.

“Did you think you could escape unscathed from your little show down there?” Alec’s husky voice whispered in Magnus’ ear. “Did you think that I couldn’t see that you just wanted to show off?” He tutted. “Bad boy, Magnus!”

Magnus stood rigid in Alec’s arms.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Alexander.”

Alec chuckled, not easing his grip on Magnus’ arms even a bit.

“Then I’ll have to show you that any mischief has its consequences.” He grunted, and pressed his groin to Magnus’ ass.

The ex-warlock, taking by surprise, couldn’t help a moan.

“Did you like it?” Alec repeated the movement, grinding harder on his boyfriend’s derriere.

“It’s not fair, Alexander.” Magnus grinned. “I can’t return the favor, if I can’t use my hands. You know, I’m not magical anymore…”

“You’ll always be magical to me, Magnus.” Alec whispered before biting the tanned ear lobe softly but deftly, then sucking the tender flesh under Magnus’ ear.

Magnus groaned. Alec knew well his weakest points.

“Anyway,” Alec stopped sucking at Magnus’ pulse point, “what kind of training clothes are these? I’m sure you just chose them to distract me.”

His hands let Magnus’ arms go to grab the straps of his boyfriend’s tank top and lowered them in a single move.

Ripping it all over. Trapping Magnus’ arms again at his waist with the remnants. Leaving his bronze chest exposed, the sudden rush of air causing the ex-warlock’s nipples go hard at once.

He couldn’t stop another moan.

“Alexander…”

“Yes, Magnus?” Alec moved forward, moving Magnus with him, until they reached the bed.

 “Do it already, Alexander!”

“Hm. No, I think I want to take my time with you. You know, you deserve some punishment for ruining our training.”

Alec took both his boyfriend’s hands in one of his big one and used the other to palm him over his sweat pants.

By the angel, Magnus was already hard. Alec jerked him off a while through the thin material, drinking the sounds that Magnus was uttering. Needing his two hands for what he had in mind, Alec let Magnus’ hands go and grabbed one of the perky nipples, pinching it at the same rhythm than his jerking.

Magnus thought he was going insane.

“Alexander… please, just…”. He lifted his hands, trying to grab Alec’s hair.

“Shhh. Hands on the mattress. Now!”

Magnus complied, bending his sweaty body as ordered.

Alec lowered in a go Magnus’ pants and boxers.

No delicacy in that. Just need.

Magnus trembled at the thought of being exposed like that.

He loved it.

“Go and lay down.” Alec commanded, while he turned to the bedroom door and took his stele out of his back pocket.

“What’s that for?” Magnus asked, settling comfortably on the pillows.

“A silence rune. Unless you prefer that the whole Institute knows that we are continuing our training in here?” Alec drew the correspondent rune on door and walls. Then he turned towards his boyfriend, who has a mischievous look on his face. “Oh, of course you would like that.” Alec scoffed, then laughed.

“That your coworkers got the evidence that his Head loves being fucked up nice and good?” Magnus winked at him, spreading his arms on the sheeted mattress. “Absolutely, darling!”

“No way.” Alec assured him, strutting towards the bed.

Yes, Alec _strutted_.

“By the angel, you’re a sight to behold.” He mused, staring at the beauty laying on it.

Magnus, with his legs and arms completely sprawled on the bed, and his cock proudly erected, waiting for him to do what he pleased.

He was truly a gift from heaven, Alec thought.

“What is taking you so long, Shadowhunter?” The former warlock winked wickedly at him. “I’m getting cold.”

“We can’t allow that, can we?” Alec got rid of his clothes quickly and crawled on the bed until he was on all four, looming above his boyfriend. “By the way, it’s not the Head of the Institute the one who’s getting fucked tonight.”

“Are you sur...?” Magnus’ words were silenced by a powerful kiss. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, chasing his lips every time that Alec got apart for breathing.

Magnus pulled him flushed over his body at last, basking in the feeling of their cocks rubbing together, of their flesh’s mixed sweats.

“Mmm. I am.” Alec murmured, leaving Magnus’ lips to leave a trail of kisses along his boyfriend’s jaw.

Magnus sighed and let him do. Alec’s butterfly kisses had that effect in him.

“You,” Alec was muttering against the tanned skin, “you deserve to be edged until you admit that your training idea was just a mean to get me like this.”

Magnus hummed noncommittally.

Alec took a nipple in his mouth and sucked harshly, and Magnus cried in surprise.

“Hey! I’m over-sensitive there!”

Alec looked up, his mouth still working the nipple, and achieved to smile and suck at the same time.

Magnus grinded his head against the pillows. When Alec looked up at him, with those big, big hazel eyes, he could do literally anything with his lover.

Anything.

Those wicked lips kept travelling downwards, tracing every ridge on Magnus’ abdomen, every spot of dark skin, every drop of sweat.  One of his hands stayed playing with the other nipple though.

“I know.” The formerly innocent Shadowhunter chuckled. Then he drilled Magnus’ navel with his tongue.

“Not sure who’s the devil here.” Magnus squirmed under the treatment.

“I just happened to have the best master.” Alec kept mouthing at his lover’s flesh, every time a bit lower, every time getting a higher moan from him.

Best sounds ever, in Alec’s opinion.

Magnus bent his legs until the plant of his feet were on the mattress, opening them at the knees so Alec had better room to move.

“So pretty.” The younger man whispered, glancing at the bouncing cock just an inch below his mouth. “What should I do? Should I suck? Should I let it be? Should I…?”

Magnus glared at him.

“You should eat it now, Alexander! That’s what you should do!”

Alec chuckled again at seeing his boyfriend so inflamed.

“And there’s the master! But, you know…” He pressed a kiss to the peaking head of Magnus’ cock, “the pupil has learned a lot by now. And he didn’t need to be told what to do. As you,” he poked at his boyfriend’s rigid dick, “didn’t need my help with fighting.”

“I did…” Magnus swallowed, when he felt Alec’s hot mouth surround his aching member at last, “I did need to train. It’s been to long… Oh, god!”

Alec had made use of his non-gag reflex and had taken Magnus to the hilt in one go. He dragged his lips slowly to the head, carefully hiding his teeth so he wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend, and at the head he stayed licking it leisurely, savoring the drops of pre-cum that were already leaking steadily.

“Can you… humph… can you just…?” Magnus felt incapable of finishing a sentence, his eyes watering at the pleasure radiating from his groin.

“Shhh. I’m enjoying my Magnus-popsicle quite a lot.” Alec was supporting his weight on one elbow, lying between his lover’s spread legs, while his tongue licked and played with the furiously red rod that Magnus’s cock had become, and his hand began tickling the ex-warlock’s twin balls.

“Ok, Alexander, I did want to tease you while training.” Magnus acknowledged at that, his voice barely a whisper. “Are you happy now? Please, Alec, I need you to finish now!”

“Mmm. I will, don’t worry. Just not yet.” Alec was enjoying himself quite a lot, pressing one finger to Magnus’ perineum and watching him squirm at the touch.

The young Shadowhunter pressed his lips at the base of the cock, earning a muffled huff from the owner of said member. He glanced up to see Magnus stifling his moans with a hand on his mouth.

“Oh, come on, Magnus, don’t be like that. We’re not in a hurry, are we?” Alec grinned, and resumed his mouthing at the crying dick in front of his eyes.

“Yes… humph… we are, Alexander!” Was Magnus’ strangled answer.

Alec’s reply consisted in licking a stripe along his warlock’s member, just below the pulsing vein that ran through it, and giving a squeeze to the balls he had in his hands.

Magnus’ moan reverberated in the room. His whole body felt on fire, with a river of lava coming straight from his cock to invade every pore of his skin.

“You taste so good, Magnus. I could stay like this for hours.” Alec said, between kisses and lickings at the delicate, needed member.

“Don’t you dare!” Magnus cried, feeling the volcano that had become his groin about to erupt.

“No?” The younger man stopped all his ministrations altogether.

Magnus opened his eyes wide at the lack of contact. And the lack of climax!

“You… you…”

Alec grinned mischievously.

“What, me?” He lowered his head again and sucked at Magnus’ tender flesh at the groin.

“Ughnnn… Alexander!”

In a fluid movement, Alec crawled back at the top of the bed.

“You’re delicious.” He affirmed, pressing a caste kiss on his lover’s puffed-from-biting lips.

“And you’re evil.” Manus frowned at him.

“But you love it.” Alec smiled widely and attacked his boyfriend’s mouth.

Magnus felt helpless. His whole body burning from Alec’s kisses, the continuous exploring of tongues, sucking each other’s, biting lips, searching mouths. Alec’s hand on his balls didn’t help at all, those long, dexterous fingers scratching, squeezing, pulling the minimum so Magnus would go crazy with desire.

Oh, Magnus was really on edge.

And he hadn’t even been breached yet.

Eventually they needed to breathe.

“You’re not going to leave me like this, aren’t you?” Magnus asked raggedly, glancing at his too-much-satisfied-looking boyfriend.

“Have I ever not?” Alec winked, and lifted two fingers to his lover’s mouth. “Suck.”

_Finally!_

Magnus sucked eagerly the offered fingers, trying not to salivate much. Because Alec’s evil other hand had left his balls to began pumping his cock again.

“Enough.” Alec said eventually, pulling his fingers out of Magnus’ devoted mouth. He maneuvered a jelly-o Magnus to set him on his all four. “Get the items.”

Magnus didn’t need more direction. He knew well where the _items_ were. He reached out to the night table and took out one of the bottles of lube. Whatever, he wasn’t picky today about the flavor.

He just needed Alec inside ASAP.

Meanwhile, Alec was teasing his entrance with one of his salivated fingers. Magnus arched his back and relaxed his rim. The finger entered him with a slight tightness, familiar and burning all the same.

Magnus loved it.

“More…” He asked.

He heard Alec’s chuckled but didn’t give a damn, to be honest. He liked that Alec liked to play with him.

A second finger searched his insides, scratching lightly in its way his inner walls, and it felt like heaven.

Alec set a slow pace, in and out, delicately opening the love of his life for what was about to come. At its due time, he reached that sweet spot than made Magnus see stars.

“Yes! Alec, right there. Yes!”

“Are you close, Magnus?”

He tested Magnus’ ball and felt them draw up. So he took his fingers out of his boyfriend.

“Dammit, Alec!” Magnus groaned. He turned around, angry at the emptiness of his hole.

Just to see his Shadowhunter generously coating his own member with the lube. Glancing at the discarded bottle at the feet of the bed, the ex-warlock saw that he had chosen the tingling one.

_Oh, this was going to be one to remember!_

And Alec was already feeling its effect, judging by his face.

He looked as he was in trance, eyes closed and mouth slightly opened.

Magnus took the chance and pushed him down, straddling him immediately.

Alec opened his eyes at once.

“What are you…?”

Magnus sealed his lips with his own.

“You’re not going to fuck me today, Magnus.” Alec muttered against his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Oh, shut up!” Magnus bit Alec’s lower lip. “I already know that. I just want to ride you.”

Alec grinned. Magnus on top always felt to the older man as if he was the winner one.

And he was more than ok with that.

Watching Magnus unravel above him was quite the show!

“Come here.” He urged him, tugging from Magnus’ arm.

“Wait.” Magnus pulled from the sheets and covered himself to the shoulders. “You don’t deserve to watch.”

“What? But…” Alec protested.

His words got lost the moment that Magnus began lowering himself on his cock. Alec grabbed him by the hips, to steady him and himself.

God, Magnus always felt so good! Tight and hot, sweet and spicy at the same time.

Ok, maybe the gel was helping to that sensation.

It took some time till Magnus was fully seated, the stretch from the fingers had not been enough.

And he loved it. The burning, the rubbing on his inner walls, causing a burst of flames inside that spread like fire and reached every cell in his body.

The zingy feeling was amazing. It bit at his hot channel, and undoubtedly it was tickling Alec’s cock incessantly.

“You ok?” Alec asked, his voice husky and breathless.

Magnus nodded.

“You?” He replied.

“My cock has its own fever now. It’s begging me to act.”  

“Move, then.” Magnus ordered, the sheet dropping to his waist.

So Alec lifted his hips tentatively, moving Magnus with him. The former warlock put his hands on Alec’s hard pecs, to steady himself, and began rocking at the rhythm set by Alec.

Their lips crashed, drinking each other’s moans. Kisses got sloppier as their swinging got crazier. Moans turned to whimpers when Magnus’ prostate was reached. He sat upright, sending another wave of pleasure into his body at the change of position.

Crying out loud his pleasure.

Basking in his pleasure.

Yes, watching Magnus getting his ecstasy was a real wonder, Alec thought, rocking his hips to press into his lover’s prostate as much as he could. His fingers, digging into the tanned skin of Magnus’ thighs, would probably leave bruises. He doubted that Magnus would care, magic or not magic to erase them.

Magnus loved the marks that Alec left him in their love-making.

The gel turned to cold, then to warm again. It was as if tidal waves of currents from the Arctic and the Mediterranean flowed through them, each of them raising them higher and higher.

They lost count of the times their flesh was assaulted by that sensation.

Only their bodies, glued to each other, grounded them and lifted them to heaven at the same time.

 “Let it go, Alexander.” Magnus grunted, circling his hips to get another shot at his already abused bundle of nerves. “I know you’re close.”

“Not until you do, Magnus.”

Magnus grinned down at him.

“I didn’t know this was a competition!”

“Oh, you know how we get.” Alec winked at him.

“Is that so?” Magnus smirked. He lifted himself a bit, to impale his ass again on Alec’s cock.

Alec moaned loudly. Magnus closed his eyes in bliss, circling his hips incessantly.

“Still want to play?” He grunted. He reached out and grabbed the lube (long arms were a bonus here). He anointed his fingers sloppily and sneaked his hands to grab his boyfriend’s butt. His coated finger went straight to Magnus’ perineum.

The tingling feeling in that extremely sensitive point made Magnus jump and open his eyes wide.

“Alexander! Not fair!”

“You haven’t been playing fair the whole time, Magnus.” Alec smirked, while his finger accompanied his cock inside his boyfriend.

“Ughnnn….” The older man moaned at the double pressure. “Yes… Oh god… Yes… You know how I like it…. Give it to me, Alexander!”

They had never done this. It was like a double penetration but less constricted. Alec hoped he was doing the whole thing right, moving in unison cock and finger, reaching Magnus’ prostate every now and then.

If Magnus’ expression was something to judge for, he was doing more than fine!

Magnus bent to kiss Alec again. They stayed like that, breathing each other’s breath, Alec fucking Magnus with dick and finger, Magnus pumping his own cock with all the strength that he had left.

They couldn’t last much longer.

Magnus exploded and poured his load with an ecstatic cry. Alec followed right after, filling Magnus with his hot, pulsing semen. Or maybe it were Magnus’ insides what were pulsing. Whatever.

It was pure bliss.

The one you only get with the one you love.

Magnus finally pulled off from Alec’s cock.

“Missed my cat eyes?” He asked jokingly.

“I think it’s pretty clear that you were enjoying yourself.” Alec replied.

It had become quite a habit, this joking thing after an intense, happy intercourse. And Alec was so thrilled that Magnus would still find their love-making thrilling!

Little by little, their ragged breathing became calmer.

He turned to Magnus and held him tight.

“So…” He grinned. “I won again.”

Magnus frowned at him.

“I was on top. I won!”

Alec laughed and hugged him tighter. Magnus scoffed but spooned against him.

“What would you say to a… second round?” Alec whispered in his ear.

Magnus turned in his arms to look at him in the eyes and grinned.

“I never say no to a challenge, Alexander!”

 

*****

 

Yes... We all know how they get!

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... did you like it? Come and tell me! Here or in Twitter. #YouKnowHowWeGetFic
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! XOXOXO

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You know how we get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200681) by [LoverOfWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting)




End file.
